Epiphany
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: AU as of 1.22. Sam goes darkside before the end of s1. Will John actually kill his son? What did Azazel promise Sam to get him to turn? Will anyone be able to stop him? And how much will it end up costing Dean? Sam/Dean Wincest. Dark!Sam. ON HOLD.
1. Does it Have to be This Way

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Supernatural_. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

**RATING:** M; NC-17

**WARNING:** Wincest; language; violence; non-con; rape; dark!Sam; definite season one spoilers, but possible spoilers up through _My Bloody Valentine_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story was one of a couple of plot bunnies that were hopping around in my head recently. I wanted to do a story where Sam went darkside before John died because I wanted to see what he would do. I believe he took the coward's way out when he made that deal and left Dean with the responsibility of killing Sam if he ever went darkside.

I'm not entirely sure how this story is going to end, but I have the first 16 chapters planned out. All I have to do is actually write them.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

**Chapter One:**

"You're not my dad," Dean said, aiming the Colt at John.

Things had gone downhill ever since that initial call from that demon bitch three days ago. First they hadn't been able to kill the demon when he went after Rosie. Then their dad had gone missing. They'd managed to track him down, with help from the newly exorcised Meg Masters, but Dean had had to use one of the three remaining bullets from the Colt in order to save Sam.

John had said he was proud of him for saving Sam, even though he'd used one of the bullets. That had been his first clue that something wasn't right. Now John was demanding the Colt, but Dean just couldn't give it to him. He had a really bad feeling about this and his feelings were hardly ever wrong.

"He wouldn't be proud of me," Dean continued. "He'd tear me a new one for wasting a bullet like that."

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, coming back around the corner and seeing Dean holding their Dad at gunpoint.

"That's not Dad, Sammy."

"Are you sure about that, Son?" John asked. "If you're sure, then you shoot me."

"Dean, don't. That's our Dad."

"No, it's not, Sammy."

"Dean, I won't let you shoot him." Sam stood between Dean and John.

"Sam?" Dean looked at him in confusion, missing the smirk on John's face.

"Sorry, Dean. You weren't supposed to find out."

"What are you-"

Sam waved his arm and Dean went flying backwards, slamming into the wall and dropping the gun.

"What did you do to him, you son of a bitch?" Dean demanded.

"Talented, isn't he?" the demon inside John said, his eyes turning yellow. He walked over and put his arm around Sam's shoulders. "He's always been my favorite. But there was always something in the way."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You. Every time I tried to get close, you got in the way. I finally managed to talk to Sam. He started to refuse me until he heard what I could give him."

Dean refused to rise to the bait this time. He struggled against the force holding him to the wall, trying to break free and get the gun.

"Don't bother trying to get free. It won't do you any good. Not until we're finished."

"What did he offer you, Sam? What lies did tell you?"

"No lies, Dean. He showed me the truth. He showed me how much potential I have. He showed me how to use these gifts that I've been given and get what I want."

"And what do you want, Sam? What can he give you that you can't get from your family? From me. I've looked after you my whole life. I've given you everything. When you wanted to go to college and have a normal life, I helped you get started. That _thing_ killed Mom and it killed Jessica. It ruined our lives and our family. And now, what? You're going to work for it?"

Sam made a fist and twisted slightly. Dean started gasping for air as his throat began to close up.

"Mom was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She didn't have to die. But Jessica was holding me back. As long as I was with her, I never would have reached my potential." He released his fist, letting Dean breathe again.

"And what's that? A killer? Where's the Sam I raised? The kid who begged me to make the nightmares go away."

"He grew up, Dean. I know what I want now. And I know what I need to do to get it."

"Then go ahead. Kill me."

Sam laughed. "Silly Dean. I'm not going to kill you."

"You better. Because I'm going to stop you. I'm going to get _my_ Sammy back."

"I am your Sammy, Dean. Only better."

Dean saw the blow coming, but couldn't move out of the way.

**SDSDSDSD**

Sam released the force holding his unconscious brother to the wall, letting Dean collapse to the ground.

"Are you going to take him with you now?"

"Not yet," Sam said, standing over Dean. "I want to play with him first. I want him to come to me."

"You think he will?"

"He will. I know all the right buttons to push, all of his weaknesses. He'll come to me."

"Very well." The demon picked up the Colt. "Let's go, then."

"Look, Azazel. Could you leave my dad here?"

"Why?"

"We haven't gotten along in almost ten years. I don't take orders from him. I'm not about to start now."

Azazel nodded. "Very well. Head outside so he doesn't see you when I leave him."

Sam sent one more glance at his unconscious brother and smirked. "Soon, Dean," he said before leaving the cabin, disturbing the salt lines in the process so Azazel could leave.

Moments later, he was engulfed in a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, he was no longer standing next to the Impala. Instead, he was standing in the foyer of a large, fancy house.

The smoke converged together, twisting and merging until a man stood in its place.

"Where are we?" Sam asked the man.

"Your castle."

"My- What?"

"You didn't think I was going to let my Chosen One continue living out of cheap motel rooms, did you? This house was prepared just for you. You can do whatever you want with it. There is a cook and a maid. Anything you need, they or one of the other demons will get for you." Azazel looked Sam over. "I believe you should start with a new wardrobe. If you need me, just call. I'll be in touch."

He vanished and Sam looked around. He decided to check out the house before figuring out what to do next. He grinned when he noticed the credit card sitting on the table under the mirror. It had his name on it, and he would bet that there was no limit.

Oh yeah. He was going to love it here. The only thing that would make it better was once he got Dean here.


	2. Those Who Know They Will Not Say

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Like usual, the **DISCLAIMER, RATING** and **WARNING** will remain the same for the rest of the story. If anything changes, I will let you know.

Before I forget, I also do not own the title, _Epiphany_. The song is from the Trans-Siberian Orchestra CD _Night Castle_. The chapter titles also come from that song.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

**Those Who Know They Will Not Say**  
Dean woke up to his father leaning over him. He flinched backwards. "_Christo_," he said.

"I'm not possessed, Dean," John said.

"Just checking. 'Cause you were last time I saw you."

"Well, I'm not now. What happened?"

Dean looked around the cabin. "The Yellow Eyed Demon possessed you before Sammy and I found you. Holy water didn't affect it, so we didn't know. He asked me to give him the Colt and that's when I figured out that it wasn't you."

"Well?" John asked when Dean paused.

"He took Sam. I tried to stop him, but he had me pinned to the wall and I couldn't get free. He knocked me out and next thing I know, I'm waking up with you leaning over me."

"Terrific," John said sarcastically. "Come on. We need to get going."

'Where?"

"We're going to need help getting Sam back, especially since you lost the Colt."

"Oh, well, excuse me for not keeping track of it while I was _unconscious_," Dean said.

"Whatever. We'll worry about it later. But we need to get out of here now before the demon sends any one after us."

"You never answered where we're going."

"There's a place called the Roadhouse. It's become something of a Hunter's hangout."

"Wait, you're just going to ask any old Hunters for help getting Sam back? No way. I'm only working with Hunters I trust. That's my baby brother."

"And my son."

"Look, Dad. I'm going to Bobby's. I know he threatened to shoot you the next time he saw you, but I trust him. He helped us find you."

"Fine. We'll stop at Bobby's first. But you're talking to him."

"Fine. I'll meet you there." Dean pushed himself to his feet and gathered his things, heading out to the Impala.

He was sure Sam had a very good reason for the things he had said and done. Possessed, or something. He didn't care. He'd figure it out and get his brother back. No matter what it took.

Even if it meant keeping secrets from his father. There was no way he was telling John what had really happened. Knowing John, he'd shoot first and ask questions later. Even thought it was his son.

Dean didn't care. He was getting his baby brother back. No demon could ever give Sam what he thought he needed. Only family could do that. And he'd be dammed if he was going to let that demon manipulate his Sammy like that.

Hopefully Bobby would hear them out before following through on his threat to shoot John. And hopefully, once he'd heard them out, he'd know of a couple of Hunters they could trust to help look for Sam.

Three hours later, he finally pulled into Bobby's yard, his dad's truck behind him. He climbed out and went up to the front door. He noticed his dad staying in the truck and figured that was the smart thing to do.

At least until he talked to Bobby and got him to back off his dad for the time being.

"Hey, Boy," Bobby said when he opened the door. "Thought I told ya I'd shoot your dad next time I saw him."

"Yeah, well, I was hoping you'd give him a temporary reprieve."

Bobby made a noncommittal noise. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

"That's why I need the reprieve. We found Dad, but the demon found him first. He knocked me out and took Sam. We need your help getting him back."

Bobby nodded. "Fine. Tell your daddy to get his ass in here." He turned and went back inside the house.

Dean turned and waved his dad to come on. He headed into the house, finding Bobby gathering up some books. "He's coming in."

"Terrific. What exactly happened?"

Dean told Bobby the exact same story he had told John back at the cabin. He might trust Bobby, but he wasn't taking any chances. Especially since John came into the room halfway through the story.

"So what are we doing?"

"We're getting my brother back."

"Obviously. I meant, how."

"I think we should head to the Roadhouse and get some backup," John said.

"And I don't think we should trust any other Hunters. Sam's got nothing to protect himself from possession. I know Hunters. They shoot first, ask questions later. I'm not risking Sam's safety by trusting strangers."

"I didn't say anything about strangers. I know a couple of people at the Roadhouse who can help us out. Keep an ear to the ground and let us know if they hear anything."

"Ellen?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. She's also got one of the best researchers I've ever met working there."

"I think I'd have to agree with John on this one, Dean. We need more ears to the ground and Ellen is trustworthy."

"Fine. But at the first sign that anyone's targeting Sam rather than the demon, I'm out of there," Dean warned.

"Try to get some sleep. We'll head for the Roadhouse in the morning," John said.

Dean grumbled, but headed upstairs to the room he and Sam had shared last time they were there. He'd try to get some sleep, but he doubted he would. Not with Sammy out there, god only knows where.

**SDSDSDSD**

Sam used his powers to hang the last of his new clothes up in the closet. He had been right. There was no limit on his new credit card. He had gone to the best stores in town and bought an entire new wardrobe. Things he never would have been able to afford before this.

He had been satisfied with the way the house looked, so he hadn't needed to buy anything for that. What he had done, however, was go to the bookstore and buy all sorts of books that he never would have been able to buy if he were still with Dean.

He was finished shopping for now, though. This weekend, he was going to go out and find things for when Dean arrived. He couldn't wait. It was going to be a lot of fun.

He headed down to the basement and into the home theater. He had caught up on a lot of movies while he had been at college, but there were still a bunch that he hadn't seen yet. He put one in and settled down in one of the chairs to watch. 

**SDSDSDSD**

Dean followed John and Bobby into the empty Roadhouse. There was a blonde woman cleaning the bar and a blonde chick wiping down tables. From the resemblance between the two, he would guess mother and daughter.

"If it ain't John Winchester," the woman said.

"Ellen," John said, nodding his head. "You must be Jo," he said, looking at the chick.

"What are you doin' here, John?" Ellen asked, a bite in her voice, before Jo could say anything.

"Looking for some help, actually," Dean said, really not wanting John to do or say something stupid.

"And you are?"

"Dean. John's oldest."

"Where's the other one?"

"That's what we need help with. The demon we've been tracking, the one that killed my mom. We found it. But it got Sam. Dad and Bobby seem to think that you can help us find him."

"We're not Hunters."

"That's not what we're- Look, this is my baby brother we're talking about. I don't trust anyone to get him back, except me. Dad and Bobby think that you'll be able to help with information."

"That we can do. Hunters pass through here all the time. We got rooms out back. You three are more than welcome to set up headquarters here. I'll expect some help around the bar in exchange, but you can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Dean turned to get his stuff out of the car and take it around to the back.

"Dean."

He looked back at Ellen.

"We'll find your brother. As soon as he wakes up, we'll get Ash looking for him. He's the best damn researcher I've ever seen. He can find anything or anyone."

Dean managed a small smile. "Thanks."


	3. As Time Just Moves On

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter. We're starting to get into the more interesting parts of the story. We get to see more dark!Sam. *giggles* I love dark!Sam. It's so hot.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

**As Time Just Moves On**

"All right, Sarah. Thanks. Let me know if you see him. Great. Yeah. Talk to you later." Dean hung up the phone and looked over at John. "Well, that's the last of the people we've helped out since I picked him up at Stanford. None of them have seen him, but if they do, they'll let me know. Any luck on your end?"

John was sitting next to Ash, who was busy typing away on his computer. "Not yet," John said. "Ash is still looking."

Dean nodded and got himself a beer from behind the counter.

Bobby came into the room hanging up his cell phone. "So, I got a friend who's on her way to help out. Her name is Pamela and she's a psychic."

"A psychic?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She's good at what she does. She can help us find Sam and get him back."

"Hello?"

Dean looked up as an older black woman entered the Roadhouse.

"Missouri," John said, standing up and going over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help find Sam, of course."

"How did you find out?"

"I'm a psychic, John. I know things."

"Of course. Um, Missouri, you remember Dean."

"Come over here and give me a hug, Boy. You've shot up since the last time I saw you."

Dean's eyes widened as Missouri gave him a hug, which he awkwardly returned. "Um. I'm sorry. I don't remember you."

"I'm not surprised. Last time I saw you, you were only four years old. Now, don't you worry, Boy. We're going to get your brother back."

"Missouri, this is Bobby and Ash. Ellen and Jo are in the back doing inventory."

"Nice ta meet ya, Missouri," Bobby said.

"You, too, Bobby. Ash."

"Well, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just a water."

Dean got the psychic a glass of water and set it down in front of her before leaning back against the bar. "So, how do we find Sam?"

**SDSDSDSD**

Sam was in the library, reading, when Azazel came into the room.

"Azazel," he said, not looking up from his book.

"Sam. I have some people for you to play with."

Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You need to practice before you get Dean here."

"I suppose. The dungeon?"

Azazel nodded.

"Fine." Sam put a bookmark into the book and set it on the table next to his chair.

He pushed himself to his feet and stretched before leaving the library and heading down to the basement. He used his powers to move the chest, revealing the hidden door, and entered the dungeon.

There were two guys who were somewhere in their twenties chained up against the walls. They began pleading with him, begging him to let them go, but he ignored them, blocking them out entirely.

He flexed his psychic muscles and used them to retrieve the whip from the rack. He removed the men's shirts and began to whip them. They were crying out, begging and pleading him to stop.

He continued that for several minutes before tossing the whip to the side. He wasn't really in the mood to torture random innocents. He wanted to play with Dean.

He stalked out of the dungeon, replacing the chest and going upstairs. He called out to the two demons Azazel had left for his bodyguards. "Kelen. Uhsain."

They followed him out of the house, heading to a town a few states over.

Sam decided to get the rest of his shopping finished. He needed to get clothes and several other things for when he finally got Dean to come to him.

"I have things to pick up. You two have fun."

The two demons grinned, then headed off to create mischief and mayhem in the town. Sam watched them go with a smirk on his face.

He knew his brother. Kelen and Uhsain would get the attention of the Hunting community and Dean would come, hoping to find Sam.

He still wasn't ready to take Dean home with him, but he'd have some fun with his older brother, teasing and tormenting him, before disappearing again.

He didn't think it would take long. He knew damn well that Dean would do absolutely anything for him. And he intended to take full advantage of that fact.


	4. All Visions Fade

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter. I apologize for this taking so long. School has been pretty hectic lately. I've got four literature classes and they all involve a lot of reading and writing, so I haven't really had a whole lot of time to write for fun.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

**All Visions Fade**

Dean was helping Ellen and Jo behind the counter when Ash's computer beeped.

"I got something," he said.

Dean immediately set down the glasses he was holding and went over to Ash, followed by John. The others turned in their direction, but stayed where they were.

"What do you got, Ash?" Dean asked.

"I got demonic activity in Edmonds, Washington. It's a suburb of Seattle."

"How do you know it's Sam?" John asked.

"Because there's also a credit card in the name of Samuel L. Winchester being used at the local mall. Demonic activity is down on the riverfront."

Dean closed his eyes with a mental groan. How was he supposed to convince his dad that Sam hadn't gone darkside if he was out on a freaking shopping spree?

"Dean, Bobby. Let's go," John said.

Dean nodded and disappeared to get his bag. He haphazardly threw things into it before slinging it over his shoulder. He climbed into the Impala and took off before John and Bobby were ready. He wanted to get there first so he could talk to Sam before John showed up and started shooting.

Not that John wouldn't have plenty of time to catch up to him. It was a nineteen hour drive.

Dean sighed. Hopefully Sam would even still be there by the time he got there.

**SDSDSDSD**

It took Dean sixteen hours and forty-three minutes to drive straight through to Edmonds. He had called Ash ten minutes ago and found out that the demonic activity was still concentrated down by the riverfront and that the credit card had been used to check into the Alexis Hotel Seattle, about fifteen minutes from Edmonds.

Dean decided to go check out the riverfront first, having a gut feeling that he would find Sam there. He had never questioned his Sammy instinct before, and he wasn't going to start now.

He tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans and began searching for his brother.

It only took him five minutes to find Sam, watching while a pair of demons tortured a couple.

"Hello, Dean," Sam said, not turning around.

Dean inched closer, his gun in hand, but pointed at the ground. "What are you doing, Sam?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would come."

Dean found himself unable to move as Sam turned to face him.

"You don't look so good, Dean. Haven't been sleeping?"

"I've been worried about you."

"Cute. But unnecessary. As you can see, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

"You're my baby brother, Sam. Of course I'm going to worry."

"You shouldn't."

An invisible force slammed him back against the closest wall, causing him to drop his gun. Before he could blink, he found Sam crowding him. "You gotta cut this out, Sam. Dad's already suspicious enough. I'm trying to cover for you, Bro, but you gotta work with me."

Sam laughed. "I appreciate the effort, Dean," he said, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck. Dean stiffened. "But I don't need you to protect me. From Dad, or anyone else. I'm a big boy. I can protect myself. I can protect you, too, if you let me."

Dean realized he could again and brought his hands up to push against Sam's chest. It made no difference. Sam had the height and weight advantage, and he was using it to his advantage to keep Dean pinned to the wall.

"I don't need you to protect me, Sam. That's not your job."

"Oh, but it is, Dean. You put up a good front, but I can see right through you. You're so fragile. Wound so tight all the time. Craving approval. All it would take is a single touch for you to shatter completely. Would you shatter for me, Dean? Shatter into a thousand little pieces and let me put you back together?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"As you wish."

Sam stepped away, but before Dean could take advantage of that, he found himself thrown to the ground, the two demons standing over him. They kicked him in the stomach a few times before one of them fisted its hand in his hair, jerking him up to his knees.

It twisted his arms up behind him and held his head in place with the grip on his hair as the second demon punched him.

He hissed in pain as its fist connected with his face and stomach. He felt the blackness coming on, and welcomed it, wanting to escape.

Escape the knowledge that Sam was watching and doing nothing.

Escape the fact that Sam had, in fact, condoned what was happening by literally throwing him to the demons.

**SDSDSDSD**

Sam watched as Kelen and Uhsain beat his brother. He loved the image of Dean being helpless and at his mercy. It made him harder than he'd ever been.

His mind wandered to the things he had purchased during this trip. Dean would be furious with him for it, but he would have no choice but to give in.

He palmed himself through his pants.

Soon.

Dean wouldn't be as hard to convince as he had originally thought. Not if he was apparently lying to their Dad for him.

Maybe another three times or so.

"Enough," he ordered just before Dean fell unconscious. He went over and stood in front of Dean.

His brother was barely conscious, his head lolling back and his eyes glossy, blood trailing from his nose and lips.

He wouldn't remember this.

"Until next time, Dean," he said, bending down and pressing his lips to Dean's in a light kiss.

He straightened up. "Let's go."

Kelen released Dean, letting him slump to the ground and the three of them left. Sam paused in the shadows long enough to watch Bobby come around the corner and find Dean. Once he was satisfied Dean would be taken care of, he left, heading back to the hotel to grab his purchases and check out before heading back to the house.

He had things to do to make sure he was ready for when Dean arrived.


End file.
